Conventionally, a multi-loudspeaker multichannel 3-D sound system consisting of more than 20 loudspeakers is used for three-dimensional sound reproduction in vehicles. Such a multi-loudspeaker multichannel sound system comprises in a front area of the vehicle a center channel loudspeaker, a front right channel loudspeaker and a front left channel loudspeaker. The center channel loudspeaker can be arranged in a center of the dashboard, wherein the front right channel and front left channel loudspeakers can be arranged in the front doors of the vehicle or at outer right and left positions in the dashboard. Further, the multi-loudspeaker multichannel sound system comprises in a rear area of the vehicle a rear right (or surround right) channel loudspeaker and a rear left (or surround left) channel loudspeaker. The rear right and rear left channel loudspeakers can be arranged in the rear doors of the vehicle or at outer right and left positions in a rear shelf of the vehicle. Optionally, the multi-loudspeaker multichannel system can comprise at least one subwoofer. However, a conventional multi-loudspeaker multichannel 3-D sound system involves a high cabling effort and a high number of power amplifiers. Further, a complex audio processing is involved in order to obtain the signals for the different channels of the multi-loudspeaker multichannel sound system based on a stereo signal.